gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Brianna Berenson
Sam |fate =Deceased |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster }} Brianna Berenson, also known as The Breeze, is a girl appearing in all the books set in the FAYZ. She is rescued from Coates Academy by Sam Temple, after enduring the imprisonment for moofs known as 'cementing', and fights for Perdido Beach and Lake Tramonto with her power of enhanced speed. She is killed by Gaia in a superspeed battle, who uses Sam’s light to blast her in the chest, killing her instantly. Description Brianna has reddish hair, usually tied back in pigtails, stating this is the best way to keep it out of her eyes when she runs. Brianna likes to call herself "The Breeze" due to her super-speed ability. She is also described as skinny and small, and she is generally brave, selfish, reckless and cocky. However despite her inflated ego, she herself understands her own limits, often stating that she is "the strongest in the FAYZ, apart from Sam and Caine". Power and abilities Brianna's power is super speed, a three bar ability focused through the hands that allows her to run so fast she cannot be seen. She runs in an unusual way, turning her palms back as she pumps her arms, although she can, somehow, push someone in a skateboard. it is estimated that her top speed is about 700 miles per hour, just slower than a bullet and the speed of sound. This was found out in an experiment done by Computer Jack. Because of this, she is used alongside Taylor as a messenger during emergencies. Since Diana last read her, her power is at 3 bars. Brianna loves having powers and is very confident about her ability. She calls herself "the Breeze" because of this. She can move in other ways at this speed, for example, dancing. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Brianna had always been brave. Her parents divorced sometime before her ninth birthday. Her mom remarried- "a jerk" and had twins with him. Brianna liked the twins a reasonable amount. Brianna was enrolled at Coates Academy because her stepfather stated her grades were too low. Her mother convinced her stepfather to let her move back home, and this was to be her last year at Coates. Next year she was going to be back at Nicolet Middle School, back home in Banning. ;Gone Brianna first appeared, along with other mutants such as Taylor and Dekka, when Andrew's Poof was being filmed. Her hands are encased in cement, and she is starving to death. She later appears, unnamed, when Drake captures Sam, Astrid, Little Pete, and Lana. When Astrid pretends to crush Pete's Game Boy under her cement-block hands, Little Pete panics and makes all the blocks disappear. She, along with the others, follow Sam back to Perdido Beach. She's the third mutant to pledge herself to Sam. Brianna carried messages during the battle. She was the first to see Drake's whip hand. Brianna was labeled as a potential threat by Diana - a tribute to her Power. During the battle in the town square, she is fighting alongside Edilio. ;Hunger Brianna appears with Computer Jack in an open road near the town. Jack fires a bullet, and Brianna races alongside it. The bullet beats Brianna by several feet, and almost hits her, but she allows Jack and everyone else to believe she outran it. Brianna goes to the McClub, somewhat inviting Jack to come along. When she is there, Zil tells her to stop showing off while she was dancing, and Dekka stops a fight from breaking out, but she snaps at Dekka that she can take care of herself. She offers to teach Jack how to dance, but ends up getting mad at Jack when he leaves with Diana. She goes with Sam, Dekka, Taylor, and several others to the Power Plant to fight Caine. While trying to jump onto a roof, she foolishly attempts to fly and knocks herself out, also getting rather bad injuries. Everyone at Perdido Beach believes she is dead, nearly causing Dekka to break down. She later recovers, and discovers her speed allows her to catch birds for food. She catches a pigeon and eats it after cooking it over a fire. Dekka later helps her escape from the roof she was trapped on, and later she lets herself be known to be alive. When Drake attacks Sam inside the plant, Brianna severs part of his whip arm and saves the FAYZ from a nuclear meltdown. However, she is forced to touch the radioactive pool while diving to save the remote that controls the radioactive pool. Brianna becomes very ill, and Lana later heals her. Sam tells her to fetch Duck, in order to help kill the Gaiaphage. She brings him to the mineshaft by carrying him. ;Lies Brianna has a much smaller part in Lies. She is known to be dating Computer Jack, who moves in with her when he catches the flu. She takes care of him for most of the book. Brianna also brings Sam back to Perdido Beach when the battle starts. Later she rescues Justin and other littles from dying when Mary Terrafino leads the little kids off the cliff. She catches the flu from Jack, and they are still living together at the end of the book. ;Plague Brianna attacks Drake at the church, and seemingly kills him, but he puts himself back together and severely injures her before giving way to Brittney. Drake's part-time henchman, Jamal, then shoots her in the face with a rifle. Edilio finds her later, almost dead, and Lana heals her. Drake escapes. Brianna's main role is battling the bugs. She rescues Caine from the bugs after he retakes the town. They fight together, Caine flipping over the bugs as she opens a cut in their vulnerable chin and uses her gun to shoot into the wound, thus killing the bugs. Brianna is the most efficient at killing the bugs. She's also present when Sam and Lana are trying to heal Dekka. Dekka was infected by the parasitic bugs, and they are attempting to do surgery. Believing she will die, Dekka reveals to Brianna that she loves her. After this, Brianna avoids Dekka. Brianna is one of the 82 people who follow Sam to the lake, and she urges others to do so as well. ;Fear In Fear. Brianna is living with Sam at Lake Tramonto and hasn't spoken to Dekka in four months. She goes with Sam to go get rid of the missiles they found in Plague and then when Drake attacks goes after him. She and Dekka have a falling out in the desert after Drake slits Jack's throat, where she admits she doesn't know whether she likes boys or not as she's just a kid. She and Dekka manage to patch up her friendship (Brianna calls them 'bad-ass sisters') and then go after Drake and Penny together. Penny manages to incapacitate both of them, leaving Dekka in the desert and Brianna at the mouth of the cave where the Gaiaphage lives. She manages to save Justin after he is kidnapped but is rendered powerless when the FAYZ goes dark. She delivers Diana's baby Gaia but is brainwashed into believing the Gaiaphage is a crib and lays Gaia onto it. When the FAYZ wall turns transparent she tells the others Gaia, Diana and Drake are heading towards the desert. She lightens the mood at this stage, by posing for the cameras outside the barrier. ;Light Brianna is an effective communicator with the outside world, as she can write far quicker than average. However, she is reckless in the information she gives away, proclaiming that she has killed many and implying that she takes pleasure in it. Sam and Astrid reprimand her for this, before tasking her with destroying Drake and Brittney. She goes about this by slicing them up with wire, and spreading the pieces FAYZ-wide. She presents the head to Astrid and Dekka, who are disgusted, but lock it in a container that is sunk in the lake. Brianna's determination to destroy Gaia proves useful, but ultimately unsuccessful. When the lake was attacked by Gaia, Brianna attacks and cuts Gaia into as many pieces as she can, saving the people at the lake. She is injured badly, an entire side of her face being burnt. Lana tells her not to rush back into battle after healing her, but Brianna ignores the warning as she believes she can stop Gaia. She fights again with Gaia, but after Brianna's shotgun fires a dud shell at her, Gaia has the opportunity to grab Brianna and blast her with Sam's deadly light in the heart, killing her instantly. Relationships ;Sam Temple Brianna has a mild crush on Sam, as he is the leader and local hunk. But this is overshadowed by her incredible commitment to Sam, following his orders and accompanying him to the lake. She, along with Dekka and Edilio, prove to be some of the most important people in Sam's life as he can always count on them. Sam sometimes seems to be a father figure to Brianna, as in Light Astrid Ellison comments "Why do I get the feeling we have a crazy thirteen-year-old daughter?" ;Computer Jack Brianna has a slight crush on Computer Jack, seeming to think of him as quaint and cute. In Hunger, she flirts with him and invites him to the McClub, but becomes angry when he doesn't dance with her, believing he was scared when he actually went to go talk to Diana. They become somewhat boyfriend/girlfriend in Lies, with Brianna caring for an ill Jack, and Jack considering kissing Brianna. In Light, we learn that their relationship was complicated and that they only made out a couple of times. ;Dekka Talent Brianna and Dekka were close when imprisoned at Coates Academy in Gone. Dekka had hidden romantic feelings towards Brianna up until Plague, in which she revealed her feelings to Brianna. Brianna responded by avoiding Dekka, straining their relationship. Eventually, they have a confrontation about their relationship, with Brianna admitting that she is only a child, and thus doesn't have full knowledge of her sexual orientation. Brianna and Dekka then mend their relationship, becoming the "badass sisters". ;Drake Merwin Brianna has a special vendetta against Drake, his death being a main goal for her in the later books. Brianna is the enemy of Drake and Drake loathes her, believing she is the only one able to stop him. She does this moving at 200-mph, and cuts him up with a strip of bladed, or cello, wire. Notes * Brianna's birthday is early December. ** In Light, she was erroneously said to be twelve when she was in fact thirteen. * Brianna is based on Michael Grant's daughter, Julia.oG1E?t=1m16s GONE Q and A BONUS Question #2 on YouTube * She coughs at superspeed but snores normally. * Her surname, Berenson, was only revealed in Monster. * Her grave reads "None More Bold". * Brianna's stepfather actually did care about her, as he was devastated when he learnt of her death. * Brianna's surname, Berenson, is a possible reference to Michael Grant and Katherine Applegate's series Animorphs, in which the main protagonist is named Jake Berenson. * She wears size six shoes. * It was shown in Hunger that Brianna knows first aid. Quotes Gallery Brianna Hunger trailer.png Brianna US trailer.png Brianna Light trailer.png|Brianna on the news Light trailer - Brianna.png Brianna Light UK.PNG|Brianna being thrown by Gaia References fr:Brianna pl:Brianna de:Brianna Berenson Category:Characters Category:Coates Student Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Murdered